PJ
PJ is the son of Pete and the next door neighbor and best friend to Max Goof. PJ currently goes to school at New York State in Albany as a Senior and plans to get a bachelors degree in Law. fr High School PJ as well as Max, was a wimpy and somewhat awkward teenager only able to feel like himself around his friends. He was a very cheerful and sensitive teen and his spirits brought up around his friends. During the events of freshman year, PJ and Bobby were the ones to set up Max's stunt to impress Roxanne and as a result were sent to the Principals Office on the last day of school. While Max was on the cross-country road trip with Goofy, PJ and his father Pete went on a camping type trip on the first week of break into the forests of Pennsylvania. During their time there they stumbled upon Max for a brief few hours until they fleed when they encountered Bigfoot. After their stop in Pennsylvania they ventured West where they once again stumbled upon Goofy and Max in the deserts of Utah. During that time PJ and Max discussed what Max should do since he lied to Roxanne. While PJ was still on his camping trip with Pete, he saw Max on TV at the Powerline concert and was stunned and excited that Max actually made it on television with Powerline. PJ and his father came home about 2 days after Max and Goofy arrived back and he spent the rest of the summer with Max and Roxanne. College PJ started his college career in August of 2011 at New York State with his best friends Max Goof and Bobby. The first started college dreaming of winning the famous X-Games, a number of competitions to win the X-Games trophy. These competitions consist of Skateboarding, Biking, and other outdoor sporting skills. On the first day of College, PJ was somewhat shy and wimpy but a very respectful and chill friend to Max and Bobby. During the first semester of College, PJ met Mona, a poetic girl who often performed at the Bean Scene, a coffee joint within the University and became good friends with her as time went on. Towards the beginning of 2012 was when PJ started having a strong regard for her and even started liking her more than a friend. PJ confessed his feelings after they won the X-Games and him and Mona started dating by the end of May, 2012. After their first year of college, PJ, Bobby and Max made many new friends and started a study group in the fall of 2012 with Sophomore and Freshman. The trio also trained again for the next X-Games and they had good grades of A's and B's through their Sophomore year. At the start of Junior year, classes began to increase in difficulty and PJ and the gang had to have their study group meet more often. By this time, PJ and his girlfriend Mona had been dating for over a year and have been out to different places sightseeing and just having fun such as Niagara Falls, New York City and even D.C. At this point their relationship was very strong and pure and even Max and Bobby noticed how great of a couple they were. Marriage Mona and PJ got married on December 20, 2015 in Albany, NY. The couple welcomed their first child, Peter, on October 12, 2018.